


第二十章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [20]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 3





	第二十章

李赫宰和李东海想来想去，还是不想对和家人一样的成员们隐瞒。联系他们确认了行程，敲定了一个空闲的晚上去别墅聚会。  
成员多行程也多，算下来这个聚会的日期离他们入伍也没剩几天了。在这之前无论其他人怎么旁敲侧击，金希澈、李赫宰和李东海三个人都坚持保密，只说到时候就知道了。  
李赫宰和李东海空出了一整天时间，早晨就去了超市采购。回到家里李东海主厨，李赫宰打下手。  
在李赫宰不停地帮倒忙中，别墅迎来了第一位按门铃的人。

被主厨大人赶去开门，李赫宰笑盈盈地接过利特手里的包和购物袋。  
“你们自己做饭？”看到李东海在厨房里把锅碗瓢盆铺满了整个流理台，利特有些不相信地问道。  
“哥我做饭很棒的！”李东海一边往汤里丢各种材料，一边隔着蒙蒙的雾气对他说。  
“反正吃不死人。”李赫宰在他身后低声补充了一句。  
沸腾的水声让李东海听不清对面两人说了什么，但是看着哥哥无奈的笑容也知道李赫宰肯定没说什么好话。  
“呀！李赫宰！”李东海拿着玻璃锅盖就要朝他身上扔。  
“别别别，家里就这一个锅盖！”李赫宰赶忙赔着笑脸举手投降。  
稍占上风的小老虎转回身继续忙碌，李赫宰笑着对利特说：“哥自己随意吧，没什么不能去的地方，我就不带哥参观了。”说完就拐到流理台里面，继续给主厨帮倒忙。  
利特看着两人不时亲昵地打闹玩笑，心中隐隐对今天聚会的主题有了猜想。

难得没人迟到，不到七点所有成员都坐到了客厅的地板上。两张拼在一起的矮桌被李东海的杰作和成员们带来的小吃零食摆得满满当当。  
金希澈端起酒杯，清了清嗓子：“这是第一次正式邀请大家来家里吃饭。你们也看见了，其实这房子没什么人气。以前我和赫宰不住这，刚买了就开始做练习生了，住了公司宿舍就没回来过几次。这一晃赫宰和东海都要入伍了。”  
他顿了顿，有些感慨地说：“你们两个小子，进了部队，别的都不重要，一定要健康啊！”说完他举起了酒杯，往前一伸和成员们碰到一起。  
金希澈仰头一饮而尽，又马上给自己倒了一杯，端起来朝着崔始源敬过去：“始源，虽然晚几天，但你们也算是同一批入伍，一样的，身体最重要！”  
他单独与崔始源碰了下杯，语气温和地说：“你和东海都在警察厅，东海......你也了解他，不太会看人眼色，有时候说话冒冒失失的。赫宰去现役也不能在他身边帮着他......所以，拜托你，多照顾东海。”  
他的语气很软，姿态很低，无端让人生出些许心疼。  
崔始源从没见过这种样子的金希澈。他有些不知所措，也有些尴尬地说：“哥，我当然会照顾东海啊！就算哥不说我也会的。哥这么说倒让我......”

崔始源的话没说完就被李赫宰打断了。  
“哎呀，哥，好好吃顿饭你这么激动干嘛。”他一边在桌下悄悄拉住李东海的手，一边端起酒杯往崔始源的杯子上碰了一下，看着他说：“你别理他，他就是嫉妒你能和他的宝贝弟弟同吃同睡形影不离。而且他一想到之后两年都不能压榨我，就满心不痛快。唉，也不知道他到底谁才是他亲戚哦~来来来，我们这种捡来的弟弟，还是喝酒吧。”  
略显沉重的气氛在李赫宰的打趣下重新松快起来。

借着李东海去厨房盛汤的工夫，李赫宰跟过去把人圈在怀里。  
“怎么了？”李赫宰抱着李东海轻轻摇晃。从刚刚金希澈拜托崔始源开始，李东海的情绪就低落下来。  
“希澈哥......”李东海的鼻音重了许多，转过去搂着李赫宰的脖子闷闷地说话。  
“没事，他就是不放心。”李赫宰轻轻拍着他的后背安慰着。  
“我知道......”李东海的下巴抵在他肩膀上，低声说：“他一直把我当小孩子看，肯定不愿意我再到脱离他掌控的地方。之前我去中国，身边那么多成员那么多经纪人他都不放心。现在我要入伍了，周围全是陌生人，自由也受限，他当然更不放心。”  
他叹了口气接着说：“所以我才心疼他......”

李赫宰轻轻笑起来。  
李东海莫名有些脸红，小声问道：“你笑什么......”  
李赫宰没有回答，只是静静地搂着他笑。  
见他还在笑，李东海顺势在他肩膀咬了一口。  
“嘶......”李赫宰龇着牙倒吸一口气。  
李东海抬手拍在咬过的地方，气鼓鼓地说：“别装，我根本没用力！”

李赫宰笑着笑着又沉下脸。他把人搂回身前贴着耳朵说：“我是笑我的小老虎长大了。知道心疼人了。”  
李东海听着话并没有很高兴，沉默着重新搂住李赫宰的腰，过了一会儿才轻轻说道：“我总是要长大的啊......”  
“不想让你长大......”李赫宰紧了紧圈着人的手臂，把头抵在李东海的肩膀，声音闷闷地透着一点委屈，“我怕你长大了，我就抓不住你了......想把你一直拢在手心里，把你揣在兜里，藏起来......一切有我在，不要长大好不好......”  
李东海勾起嘴角，贴着李赫宰蹭了蹭他的耳朵，安慰道：“可是兵役期间你就不在啊......放心吧，我比你想象的能干多了！”他说到这里，眼睛一转，调皮地笑着说：“所以，你要多爱我一点哦！不然我变得很厉害很厉害，可能你就抓不住我啦~”  
李赫宰抬起头，直视着李东海的眼睛认真地说：“可是我已经想不出来要怎么更爱你一点了，我想把我的项链给你，就算到时候你让我走到阳光下，灰飞烟灭，我也心甘情愿......我还要怎样才能再多爱你一点呢？”  
李东海被他突然的表白弄得又惊又羞，一时间眼神乱飘，手指有一下没一下地抠着李赫宰的衣服，喃喃地说：“你怎么......怎么突然......”他把脸埋进李赫宰的肩窝，好一会儿才轻声说：“我会抱着你的，抱得紧紧的，你想甩都甩不开。”  
李赫宰被他可爱得心底发颤，捧起他的脸就要吻上去。

“咳咳！”利特倚着厨房门清了清嗓子，李东海马上手忙脚乱地从李赫宰怀里退开，转身抄起勺子抖着手盛汤。他笑着提醒了一句：“小心点，别烫了手。”  
李东海也不敢答话，只把头低得更深了些，像是要把自己扔到锅里一起煮了。  
李赫宰笑着抬手捏了捏他的后颈，拖着声音对利特埋怨：“哥，你别逗他了。”  
利特抿起嘴笑着摆摆手，端着水杯回到客厅。

李东海确定人走远了才一拳砸在李赫宰胸口，低声吼他：“你是不是知道哥在！你一定知道！你知道还！”  
李赫宰张开手指包住他肉乎乎的小手，举到嘴边在手背上亲了一下，笑嘻嘻地说：“特哥早就知道了。”  
“什么？！”李东海的身体瞬间有些僵硬。  
李赫宰捏了捏他的脸，“特哥太聪明了，像只狐狸似的，你觉得是你能藏得住喜欢我，还是我能藏得住喜欢你啊？”  
李东海自动自觉地忽略掉前面的话，选择性地只听了最后一句，皱着眉嘟起嘴说：“那一定是你没藏住，我可是演员诶，演技超棒的。你怎么这么笨啊这都藏不好。”  
李赫宰把有些打蔫儿的小老虎重新搂回怀里，安慰着说：“是是是，是我太笨了，根本没有我家东海藏得好，让我一点都看不出来你那么那么喜欢我。”  
“呀！！！”李东海现在只想找来针线把李赫宰的嘴缝起来，一张嘴就是这种让自己又心动又害羞的话，偏偏他还一本正经满脸严肃。  
“好了好了，我不说了。其实特哥知道了也好，我们今天的主题不就是这个嘛。”李赫宰怕真把人撩炸毛了，赶忙安抚他。  
李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，回手把汤碗放进他手里，自己快步走出厨房。

等到李赫宰捧着盛得快溢出来的汤碗回到座位时，始作俑者已经霸占了两张垫子，抬头朝他得意地挑眉。  
李赫宰笑笑，从他身后把汤碗放到桌上。  
李东海整个人都被他的动作压进怀里，又顾忌着汤碗不敢乱动。李赫宰顺势坐到他身后，两腿一伸，极具占有意味地把人圈在身前。  
李东海的脸瞬间染上些许红晕。他轻轻推了推李赫宰的腿，那人却反而收得更紧了些，把他夹在腿间。  
李赫宰向前探过去一手握住李东海的手，手指插进指缝与他十指紧扣，另一只手拿起汤匙敲了敲玻璃杯。  
清脆的声响让视线聚集过来。在看到两个人亲密的姿势时，喧闹的空气突然安静下来。

李赫宰微笑着说：“其实今天的主要目的，还是要跟大家说一件事。我和东海，在一起了。不是一时兴起，也不是追求刺激，更不是分不清台上台下。我们是认真的、用永远在一起的心态做出这个决定的。我们互相喜欢了很多年，期间也试过分开，试过疏远，试过与别人开始一段感情......可最后还是发现，不是这个人，就不行。”  
李东海捏了捏他的指尖，他止住了话，曲起腿靠在李东海背上，目光柔软地看着李东海的侧脸。  
李东海心有灵犀地转过头，四目相对交换了一个信任的笑容。

带着笑意把视线重新落回桌面，李东海接着说：“我知道，我们的感情于常理不合。可我就是爱他，就是想和他在一起。我想和他一起走过春夏秋冬，看遍日升月落。只要身边有他，我就觉得踏实，觉得满足......除了妈妈和哥哥，你们就是我最亲的人，早就和家人一样了。所以我想和你们分享我的幸福，也希望得到你们的支持。当然，我不是强迫你们接受，不管你们接不接受，我都爱你们。我只是想告诉你们，那个让哥哥费心照顾的弟弟，让弟弟不放心的哥哥，好好地长大了，而且有了想要守护一生的人。我们会努力照顾好自己，照顾好对方。放心吧。”

虽然语气中带着一丝丝忐忑与颤抖，但是李东海一直紧握着李赫宰的手，坚定地、毫不动摇地握着，一分一秒都不曾松开。

-TBC-


End file.
